Prussia's View on DCs Burning
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: War of 1812, America's a shapeshifting nation that Prussia cares about. What happens when his capitol burns and the only one that cares enough to care for him during the burning is the Prussian himself? OOC America and Prussia


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot if my oneshot and the changes I make to the characters that do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Prussia sighed, he didn't agree with what England was doing to America. The kid may have been good at hiding things, but Prussia knew he wanted his unofficial brother back. Maybe not as close as before, but close enough for him to not have to act. Instead, because of England and France's actions in destroying US ships, he was waging war. Prussia cared for the kid, after hearing that he had never really been taken to England and France's home, even after hearing that they considered him familiy… It wasn't something he agreed with. So here he was, walking up to America's, Roan's <em>(read: Rowan)<em>, house when there was a scream from inside. A scream that was rising in pitch. A scream that came straight from Roan's heart as Prussia dashed into the house and to where the scream was coming from, the boys room. He found the American convulsing on his bed, grasping at the skin above his heart, screaming bloody murder.

"Roan, Roan, it's okay. Youre gonna be fine," Prussia murmered, picking up the boy and rocking back and forth. The screams began to subside and whimpers took it's place as Roan began sobbing and burying his head into Prussia's chest.

"It… hurts, Gil." The boy said between sobs. Prussia's eyebrows knitted together in worry and confusion as the albino continued rocking back and forth.

"What does, Ro?" Prussia, Gilbert, asked the boy.

"My heart, my chest, it burns," Roan sobbed out, "And England's causing it." Gilbert's face formed an 'Oh' type of expression. The only way for that to happen for a nation was for it's capitol to be attacked. And for it to burn, England must have set fire to it. Gilbert wondered how Washington, D.C. – Darius – was taking it vaguely before he began running his fingers through the blondes hair in hopes to calm him down.

"Can you show me?" Gilbert asked softly. Roan nodded mutely, and lifted his shirt, showing the burns forming over his heart. They were angry and would likely never fade away. America would bear the burns for his entire life.

"They won't go away will they?" Roan muttered, as if sensing Gilbert's thoughts.

"No, no I don't think they will." He said in reply. He could see the pain still flashing in the blondes eyes, and knew he was trying to act like it didn't hurt him, but both knew it still did, and nothing could ease the pain but to stop the capital's burning.

"Tomorrow, it should be over and the awesome me can help you make breakfast then, alright kiddo?" Gilbert said, a half-hearted smirk lighting his face. Roan nodded, and Gilbert felt the kids fists hold onto his shirt and knew he wouldn't be leaving the kid alone. So, he pulled the covers off the bed and layed down, still holding the shape – shifting blonde nation to his chest. Both fell asleep in peace that night, though both knew America would be angry over the ordeal later. But for now… none of tht mattered to them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was bored and I have no idea why but blowing off anything that requires work when this baby hit me like a stampede of rhinos. Prussia does care for America, as shown by him helping the Americans in the Revolutionary War. Yes, America is a shapeshifter in my story because I find it fitting of him because there are so many sides to the USA. I am under the theory that the first American colony was the Roanoke colony, hence his name. Alfred is the name given to him by EnglandArthur, and he(America) uses Roan out of defiance and stubbornness against England. In the story America has the physical appearence of an eight year old, tanned boy, with sky blue eyes and forming burns over his heart. Prussi is the same awesome Albino as always, red eyes, silver/white hair, and pale skin as always.**


End file.
